Electronic gaming machines (EGM), such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have become a cornerstone of the gaming industry. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines, and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are typically attracted to the most engaging, entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ technologically advanced gaming devices that can provide the most engaging, entertaining and exciting game features and enhancements because such devices attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator. Thus, gaming manufacturers continuously endeavor to develop advanced gaming machines with improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play and player loyalty through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One way to improve the gaming experience and increase the entertainment value of a particular wagering game is to enhance the display features of the electronic gaming machine associated with that wagering game. Most gaming machines include a variety of visual attractions and displays, such as models, signs, and other forms of information. These items typically include fixed permanently-printed glass, video display devices, artwork, models, and marquees. In many gaming regions, industry regulations in fact require every gaming terminal include top-box mounted lighting and signage that indicate, for example, the class of machine, when the machine is out of funds, when the machine is malfunctioning, etc. For gaming machines with electronic video display devices, improvements in hi-definition video technology, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, plasma display panels, and light emitting diode (LED) displays, have enabled the presentation of richer and more colorful graphics.
Historically, an electronic gaming machine is limited to a primary display device and, for many models, a dedicated top box display arrangement that may include a top-box mounted marquee assembly, video display device, or permanently-printed signage. For most conventional multi-display configurations, the gaming terminal's primary and top-box mounted display devices are rigidly mounted to the cabinet, juxtaposed one on top of the other in a generally parallel, often coplanar layout. To alter game offerings or modify the display configuration of a conventional gaming terminal, casino operators or contracted technicians were therefore required to replace the entire gaming machine. The replacement process is costly, time consuming, and counter-productive to maintaining pace with the continuously changing gambling industry.
In response, many gaming machine manufacturers, especially those that produce video-based gaming machines, have developed a basic gaming terminal (e.g., one that is universal to a variety of game offerings) that allows multiple games to be presented on the same machine, allowing easy conversion to a new game. For instance, if a casino operator decides that a certain video slot game has reached the end of its useful playing life on the casino floor, the operator contacts the manufacturer and requests conversion of the gaming machine to a newer, perhaps more popular and more profitable game. Conversion of the video-based wagering game machine is a relatively simple task, merely requiring a change of software and, perhaps, a modification of surface artwork on the gaming machine's cabinet. Most of these universal gaming terminals, however, do not allow for simplified modification, replacement or repair of the terminals display devices.
Converting a gaming machine to a new game may require previously employed display devices be removed and modified. There are also instances where a cabinet mounted display device simply needs to be removed for replacement or repair. This process can be time-consuming, cumbersome, expensive, and can result in damage to the display device or the gaming terminal. In many cases, replacing a cabinet-mounted display or marquee typically necessitates at least two service technicians. Time and labor costs are further compounded by the complexity in electrically disconnecting, physically dismounting, managing the bulk and weight of the assembly, and subsequently mounting and connecting a new assembly. This often requires opening and dismantling a significant portion of the gaming terminal to complete the electrical connections. There is therefore a need to develop improved mounting interfaces and gaming machines with improved mounting interfaces for facilitating and simplifying the removal and replacement process of cabinet-mounted displays.